


Is it really safe?

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien respects Maribug's wishes, Alya is too used to Marinette and her antics, Didn't turn out as planned, Gen, KlepoMari again, Plagg has been waiting, Tikki is a bit done, even if she doesn't know it, have it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: Tikki has had many chosens. Most had similar traits, such as determination, creativity, protectiveness, resourcefulness and similar. This one also had some perks of her own, like the inability to speak to her crush, the ability to love anyone and everyone, her tendency to overreact, etc. The biggest difference between her and any previous chosen though?This was her first chosen who liked to steal.Good news is, that makes it painfully hard to blackmail her. And plenty easy to get a troublesome recording back from Alya.Except, Alya doesn’t have the recording anymore.





	Is it really safe?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot let go of the idea that Marinette is a kleptomaniac.  
> But really! If the solution can involve stealing, she uses the stealing side. So maybe not full out Kleptomania, but at least partially.  
> I'm not 'happy' with the title, so if anyone has suggestions those would be appreciated.  
> ~DK

“Marinette! This is a bad idea!” Tikki warned, waving her little arms wildly as they reached the locker room.

“Come on Tikki, it’s the best idea we have,” Marinette argued, peeking around the corner.

“You could alway just ask Alya.”

“And when she asks why I need her phone? Because that will totally happen without her finding out.”

Tikki sighed. Technically, this was partially her fault. But also Technically, she got to blame Trixx for leaving the phone on record. But, Tikki was a bigger Kwami than that. She’d take the blame, and hope this could be fixed before any real damage was done.

But did Marinette’s plan to delete the video have to involve stealing Alya’s phone,  _ again? _

“Tikki, can you take my phone over to the bathroom and call Alya?”

“As a distraction?” Tikki guessed.

“Yep.”

“But then won’t she be on her phone?”

Marinette frowned. “You’re right. Darn.”

Tikki watched as Marinette surveyed the area, trying to figure out another way to get the phone back. Now, being a smart Kwami with morals, Tikki knew she shouldn’t encourage this. But being a Kwami who’s chosen was  _ not _ ready to be discovered, she knew that they had to get that phone back. Preferably before Alya got on the school blog to post the video.

Which meant she had to be as helpful as possible. “Can I be a distraction in another way?”

“Maybe,” Marinette trailed off, pursing her lips. That was her idea face.

“If  _ I _ go talk to Alya and put her phone in her bag, can you navigate it and delete the video?”

Tikki blinked. That was such an obvious solution! Why hadn’t one of them thought of that before?

Tikki nodded and dove into Marinette’s purse, ready to help. She’d have to work off vocal cues, but she could.

“Hey Alya! Are you ready for class?”

“Yeah, mostly. I got a little held up from that Akuma though.”

“Oh really? Which Akuma was today’s?” Tikki almost facepalmed. Marinette in act natural™ mode was anything but ‘Natural’.

“Uh, that crazy yellow one. Honeybear,” Alya answered, confusion and concern coloring her tone.

“Oh, that one! Hahaha! She was a little weird, am I right?” Tikki fazed through Marinette’s purse and flitted behind Alya, heading to Alya’s backpack.

“Yeah,” Alya paused, and Tikki felt the backpack move around her. Alya must have leaned forward. “Marinette are you okay?”

“Psh! Of course I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Marinette? You’re lying again.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! Why would I lie?”

“She’s horrible at this,” Trixx said, her tail swishing as she came into view.

“I know,” Tikki sighed, “But it’s the best she can do right now. Where’s Alya’s phone?”

“Why do you need her phone Tikki?” Trixx asked, floating closer.

“You left the camera on,” Tikki answered, starting to dig around.

“Uh oh,” Both Kwamis and Alya froze at Marinette’s comment.

“Marinette?”

“Alya, please tell me you didn’t give your phone to Adrien so he could watch today’s battle.”

“I might’ve why?” The backpack shifted again. “Marinette, did you do the leave recording on thing again?”

“Maybe?”

Tikki nodded at Trixx and shot out of Alya’s backpack, finding Marinette’s purse quick enough.

“Right. Let’s go get it, before he sees whatever ‘Marinette’ thing it is that you recorded.”

“Yes please, thank you!”

 

Adrien rewound the video to just before Marinette transformed and watched it again. There was no way. It had to be a ploy, right?

But why would Alya do something like that? And why would Marinette go along with it?

Just, what?

“Hey Adrien?” Alya’s voice made him turn. She and a nervous Marinette were walking his way, Alya waving.

“What’s up Alya?” Adrien wanted to ask about the video. Boy did he want to ask. But now, in the middle of the locker room, was not the time.

“I forgot my phone at Marinette’s house and left the camera on, so there’s a bunch of Marinette feature footage that I need to edit out,” Alya explained with a smile.

“Oh, sure, here,” Adrien handed the phone back to Alya, but Marinette swiped it back and started hitting buttons.

“Sheesh girl! What were you doing while I was gone?”

“Stuff no one needs to see, not even you Alya,” Marinette replied, smiling and handing the phone back. “Thank you.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Right. Why don’t you two go ahead to class and I’ll find Nino?” She was gone before either teen could say a thing.

Marinette laughed nervously, “Actually, what’d you know? I forgot my notebook, seeyouinclassbye!” Marinette dashed off as well.

“Not a girlfriend, eh?” Adrien turned to Plagg and scowled.

“That might’ve been a fluke,” he replied.

“It also might not be. What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Keep her secret safe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s bag as the girl dashed into the locker room. “I told you that you could’ve just asked Alya.”


End file.
